This invention relates generally to a chain formed from coil links, and more specifically to a chain where the links are uniquely intertwined to form a unique configuration.
Jewelry chains are usually formed from separate links that are intertwined or interengaged in some fashion to produce an aesthetically appealing article. Chain links come in all shapes, sizes, cross-sections and configurations, depending on the desired final product and the method of making the same. For example, so-called rope chains are commonly created by intertwining solid or hollow links of an annular, toroidal configuration via gaps in such links. The appearance of such rope chain may be further enhanced by polishing, faceting or the like. The methods in which individual links are intertwined via gaps in such links to ultimately form a helical rope-like structure are covered in numerous patent documents, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,517 to Benhamou et al. and others.
The links that form the chain of the instant invention are formed from spiral-shaped coils. Typical coil chains are made of turns of spirals that are interconnected one to another. U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,038 to Rozenwasser shows one such typical coil chain. In the ""038 patent, each coil is preferably formed from less than two complete turns, or X+Y turns where X is an integer and Y is preferably a fraction about xc2xe. The manner in which Rozenwasser solders his coils together dictates the use of incomplete turns. Also, each coil is attached to one adjacent coil, and thus aside from the end coils, each coil is interconnected with one preceding coil and one following coil. This type of chain is commonly referred to as a so-called xe2x80x9cGaribaldixe2x80x9d chain.
The present invention comprises a different way of forming a coil link chain so that after it is assembled, it gives the appearance of a simulated rope chain, although it is not formed in the manner of a rope chain but actually comprises coils. The coil chain of the present invention differs from that taught by the prior art, typified by the Rozenwasser ""038 patent, in two critical aspects. First, the chain of the present invention is preferably formed from coil links having nearly complete, or integer-based turns, where the number of turns in each coil is preferably approximately 1-5. Second, the chain of the present invention is formed from links that are each connected to multiple adjacent links, i.e., where one coil is connected on at least one side to at least two intertwined coils. The increased number of interconnected coils results in a chain having a helically intertwined configuration with increased interconnected and intertwined surfaces. Thus, a coil link chain formed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention gives the appearance of a simulated rope chain, even though the assembly differs quite dramatically from a typical rope chain.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a jewelry chain formed from coil links, where such links are formed from complete, or approximate integer turns. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a coil link jewelry chain where each link in the main body section is adjacently connected to more than one link on each side thereof.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a coil link jewelry chain that gives the appearance of a simulated rope chain even though it is not a rope chain as conventionally defined in the art.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will become clear upon review of the following detailed description in conjunction with the appended drawings.
A jewelry chain is formed from a plurality of coil links, with each link having a coil diameter, a first end and a second end and having X number of turns, where X is preferably approximately an integer from approximately 1-5. With the exception of the ends of the chain, which are typically secured to the mating clasp sections, each of the links are intertwined with Y number of preceding links and Y number of following links, where Y is an integer preferably from 2 to 6. This method of adjacently intertwining multiple coil links creates the appearance of a simulated rope chain, even though the chain is formed from coils, and is therefore lightweight with a full-bodied appearance. The number of coils capable of being adjacently interconnected is governed by the coil diameter and the number of turns in each coil.